Lives and Lies
by unfinishe
Summary: “Sorry,” he muttered. “Didn’t mean to make you blow up.” “Listen here- Wait. What did you say?” Holly x Breeze Oneshot


Lives and Lies 

Summary: A conversation between two apprentices brings up a few questions that should probably be left unanswered. [Holly x Breeze Oneshot.

Hollypaw pushed through the crowds, following Lionpaw. Her brother walked toward where two WindClan apprentices were sitting. Hollypaw growled. Of course. Lionpaw wanted to talk to Heatherpaw, and Breezepaw _just happened_ to be sitting right next to her.

"Hey Heatherpaw," Lionpaw said, walking over and sitting down next to the she-cat.

"Hey Lionpaw," Heatherpaw said. "Hey Hollypaw."

"Hi," Hollypaw said. She glanced over at Breezepaw. The black tom raised an eyebrow. Hollypaw growled.

"So how are you?" Lionpaw asked.

"Great," Heatherpaw replied. "Everything in WindClan is so good right now." She sighed. "I wish it could be newleaf all the time."

"Me too," Lionpaw said. "I mean, leaf-bare is so cold, leaf-fall is just… well, everything's dying, and greenleaf is so hot."

"Yeah." Heatherpaw sighed. "So how's ThunderClan?"

"Good," Hollypaw said curtly. "Everything's fine." She shot a glance over at Breezepaw. "Come on Lionpaw," she said. "Let's go find Jaypaw."

"No," Lionpaw said, glancing over at Heatherpaw. Heatherpaw smiled. "I think me and Heatherpaw will give you two some alone time."

He and Heatherpaw turned and walked away. Hollypaw's mouth dropped open.

Behind her, Breezepaw snorted. "Not a very dignified position, Miss I'm-The-Best-Cat-That-Ever-Existed."

"Shut up," Hollypaw snapped. She straightened up. "What does it matter to you?"

Breezepaw rolled his eyes. "So…" he said. "How are things in ThunderClan?"

"Again," Hollypaw snapped. "Why does it matter to you?"

"Because you're an enemy Clan," Breezepaw said simply. "If you tell me that things are bad, then I can tell Onestar and we can lead an attack on your camp."

"Think before you fight!" Hollypaw hissed. "Let me tell you, Mister I'm-The-Best-Thing-That-Ever-Happened-To-WindClan, you would make a horrible leader. You are the _worst_ tom that ever existed. No, you're the worst _cat_ that ever existed."

"You would do well to hide your feelings," Breezepaw said coolly. "If someone found out that you're so impulsive they might try to mess you up."

"I'm impulsive?!" Hollypaw hissed. "I'm impulsive?! I'm not the one who would lead an attack on another Clan just because they were hurt! I would try to help them! That's what Firestar would do!"

Breezepaw shook his head. "Sorry," he muttered. "Didn't mean to make you blow up."

"Listen here- Wait. What did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry," Breezepaw snapped. "I-"

"You. Said. You're. Sorry." Hollypaw said, pronouncing each word separately.

"Yes, yes," Breezepaw snapped. "I said I'm sorry. And now I almost regret it."

"Oh," Hollypaw said. She had stopped listening after "I said I'm sorry". "Uh… Well, that's okay, I guess. Uh… Thanks. I'm sorry about what I said too."

"Oh." Breezepaw seemed surprised. "Uh… Yeah. So… Uh…"

Hollypaw ducked her head and licked her chest self-consciously. She could feel her face heating up and was thankful for her dark fur. She could feel Breezepaw's gaze boring holes in her.

"What do you want?" she asked finally.

"Nothing," Breezepaw said quietly. "I'm just watching you."

"Why?"

Breezepaw looked down at his paws. "Uh… Well…"

"Out with it!" Hollypaw snapped.

"You're kinda pretty," Breezepaw muttered.

Hollypaw blushed. "Shut up," she muttered in reply.

"It's true," Breezepaw blurted. He seemed to regret it though, and looked down at his paws.

Hollypaw couldn't help smiling. "Thanks," she whispered. "You're uh… You…"

Breezepaw raised an eyebrow.

"That's nice of you," she whispered. "Thanks. You're not bad looking yourself."

Breezepaw drew one paw over his ear self-consciously. "Thanks," he murmured. He looked up. "I know a great place where we can talk. In private. It's on the border. By the lake. Will you be there?"

"That's against the warrior code," Hollypaw murmured.

"So? Will you be there?"

This was it. Her one chance to turn back.

"Yeah, I'll be there."

A/N: How was it? I hope it was okay. I'm going on a Holly x Breeze splurge. I'm kina obsessed in case you haven't noticed. Review!

Off to take over the world,

Crazy Girl


End file.
